Lifeguarding love
by dramaqueen203
Summary: Will Claire meet the man of her dreams when she Joins the Bondi Rescue Lifeguarding team..or will Jesse Pollock never notice her?She has Maxi knowing her little secret...She knows his..with big brother maxi at her side...will she get Jesse to notice her...lets find out... Stars Claire Tompson Jesse Pollock Trent Maxwell Authors Note: Hi guys sorry about all the mistakes.


_**Hi guys so this is my first imagine...please excuse any spelling mistakes**_

 _ **..and yeah enjoy ...hehe**_

Just as I was drifting into a dreamless sleep I heard a loud knock on my apartment door...Okay before I continue let me introduce myself my name is Claire Thompson and Im 21 years old...I started last year with my traineeship as an Lifeguard at the famous Bondi beach...My life in Australia has been pretty great..I moved here two years ago after moving from Boston...Half my family lived there but it has always been my dream to live in Australia...I've made a few friends so far (mostly lifeguards at bondi including..jesse...maxi...kobi..hoppo.. etc..) and yeah I've gotta admit I kinda had a thing for Jesse but he never seemed to notice..anyway back to the story..

."well there goes my afternoon nap." I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs...I lived in an apartment block just across from the beach...I opened the door to see a smiling Maxi standing in the doorway.."Hey there little Kitty!" Maxi greeted (It was the guys nickname for me because I arrived in a little hello kitty crop top on my first day on the job and I own a cat). "Hey there Maxwell wanna come in?" He nods and I let him walk in..I close the door behind me and walk into the living room where I find an confused Maxi looking around.."Why ya look so confused Maxwell?"I ask with a concerned face..."I'ts just...where is the tv?..."Really Maxi?" I chuckled "It's in my room..I moved it there 'cause It was kinda difficuilt with my cat chewing the wires up all the time" I said pointing to my black and white fluffy cat.. He chuckled and picked up the cat "o yeah I kinda forgot about tinkerbell

..awww who's a cute kitty" he says while stroking the cat and pouting..

"Wow look at you...you're a real softy are'nt you?" I said giggling as I pour us some Orange juice in cups...I walk over to Maxi handing him his cup..he thanks me as we both sat down on the couch and starting chatting about Jesse and another girl Maxi had a crush on 'Chloe'

Maxi was the only one who knew about my feelings for Jesse...And I was the only person who knew about this "Chloe" chick...Maxi was always supportive...It was like we were eachothers human crutches...lol...Maxi was like an older brother to me and I was most probably a younger sister to him...

After Maxi left around 8:00 pm I quickly jump into the shower...I dress into my pink and grey pj's and go straight to bed knowing about the long day laying ahead of me tomorrow...

I was woken up by a loud beeping noise...It is 05:00 am..I turned around and hit the off button on my alarm clock...I made up my bed and I dress into my lifeguard uniform..I go down stairs and make myself an protien shake...I grab my sunglasses and my sunscreen..I put them in my backpack ,grab my shake and walk out the door..I lock up and then go downstairs and jog over the street to the pavillion I walk down the stairs and up into the lifeguard tower.."Morning guys" I greet the boys..I was greeted back with a chorus of mornings..the duty roster was as follow:

Deano and Reidy : South end

Kerrbox and Maxi: Backpackers

Jesse and Claire: North end ( o gosh)

Harries and Bacon: Birds Nest

Wow this duty should be fun (mark my sarcasm)

I saw jesse pull up in one of the buggies..He looks over at me and smiles.."Come on kitty we got a job to do!" I giggle and blush a little..I jump in the rhino and shout "Lets go Jess!"

After our shift we both head up to tower...It was a quiet shift..I pulled one or two people out of a rip when Jesse just had to help with a lost child..."Hey Kit I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight If ya got nothing planned" I turn around shocked to see a smiling Jesse behind me I lightly blush and agree to go on the date..I hug all the boys good bye and skip home...O what a lovely day!!

Jesse texted me and said he'll pick me up at 7:00 pm it was 6:25pm so I decided to go take a shower.

I got out of the shower and put on a cute little black dress with my silver stilletos...I curled my brown hair and did my makeup...A little mascara with a nude lipstick...

I heard a knock on the door I checked my outfit in the mirror and smiled satisfied with my look...I open the door and see Jesse standing in a black tuxedo...damn did he look hot...He handed me a rose and said "Hey ummm...wow...you look gorgeous..." I lightly blus.."Well thank you Jesse...you don't look to bad yourself"

We head out to an restuarant with a name I cannot pronounce

We finished eating and talking...We walked to his car when all of a sudden I feel him pull me back and his lips land on mine...I felt all tingely and I deepened the kiss...Wow could this guy kiss .. .he pulls away and says..."Look Claire I like you alot...w.w.will you be my Girlfriend...?"

I look into his beautifull blue eyes and I say "Of course Jesse!!!""

We've been together ever since...And we are known as Bondi's _**it**_ couple...5 months later he proposed and we got married 3 weeks later...Now I'm living my live to the fullest with the love of my life ...

 _ **Thanks guys for reading...sorry it's a bit short but i'm kinda new at this and I have a ton of school work...please comment any ideas or tips...It would be very much appreciated...Sorry about all the grammar mistakes...english is my second language..**_

 _ **Love u Guys XXX**_

 _ **B**_


End file.
